The Crazies
by edster9
Summary: In 1987 Doctors were doing research on a new medical breakthrough. The medicine was supposed to cure cancer but it ended up making everyone...crazy!


In 1987 Doctors were doing research on a new medical breakthrough. The medicine was supposed to cure cancer but it ended up making everyone... CRAZY!!! These are the survivors....there was Darren-The smart, handsome, strong one, and the leader of the group, Acinorev-The supermodel looking, strategy solving, loving one, Noah- Annoying but determined courageous one, and Jane- The loyal, obedient follower. They had found each other when rummaging for weapons and shelter to use. After having their families brutally murdered they went in search of shelter and essentials and there they slowly found each other. Darren had found Acinorev and Acinorev had found Noah with Jane. The four of them weren't as prepared at first but working together they found 2 pistols, a sniper rifle, and two shotguns. Choosing the gun that fit them best for defense Darren had chosen a shot gun for strength and most damage, Acinorev had chosen a sniper rifle for mobility and accurate shooting, Noah had chosen the other shotgun for strength and also damage, Jane being awkwardly weaker she chose the pistol for speed and training. The bullets weren't much of a problem seeing as their shelter was next to a gun shop. Their shelter was an abandoned large house that Noah had found when he was with Jane. They hid when the slightest glimpse of a crazy was seen. Noah was the one to go out and check if they had went away. The crazies usually had their jaws hung by just a bone, rotting flesh, and their pupils had completely disappeared.

"Why do you think those fucking things roam in this area? It gets me sick to see them." Acinorev angrily spoke.

"Don't worry sooner or later they'll all perish." Noah had responded.

"Ok guys, time to go and get today's meal." Darren had ordered.

The group always went to the closest supermarket and got what they wanted. They never traveled too far in worry of an ambush or too many crazies. Every night when they slept, in case of any emergency, they slept in rooms next to each other. They had two beds in each room so the same sex can stay in the rooms and everyone wouldn't be too far apart. When they awoke it was just another day of living.

"Ok everyone, wake up!"Darren had shouted

"Finally! I've been waiting for this day for ages!!"Acinorev exclaimed.

"We all know that" Noah said sarcastically.

Today was the day they would travel far to stores for better equipment and better resources. As for Acinorev she went off for clothing essentials for the group, and Jane always accompanied her for help. Noah and Darren went off for bullets and helpful accessories for things such as gun carriers, belts for grenades, other bombs, and small radios in case of news from other survivors out there.

"Alrighty then. Darren, what transportation do we take? Motorcycles or bikes?"Acinorev had asked.

"I suggest motorcycles for faster transportation."Noah replied.

"But bikes save our fuel!" Jane responded.

"Alright listen, first we all need to have our energy and our guns with absolutely full ammo. Make sure to bring some extra in your pockets in case you run out. This is going to take a long time so we have to make sure we are prepared for anything. We'll take the chances and ride our motorcycles." Darren had explained.

They only had two motorcycles but it was enough, for only Darren and Acinorev knew how to drive and direct themselves around the city. Darren's was black with red flames; Acinorev's was neon green with black stripes. Jane rode with Acinorev while Noah rode with Darren. Jane and Acinorev headed off first towards the mall while Darren and Noah went to find resources and equipment. After about 1 hour, the girls reached the mall. They were about to enter, but Jane was too afraid to go any further.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jane said in a shaky whisper.

"Just follow me, what's the worst that could happen?" Acinorev responded.

With that said, Jane followed Acinorev into the mall. Entering the mall, they realized it was pitch black. Acinorev told Jane to stay close behind, but when she had stepped forward, she tripped on what turned out to be a dead corpse of a mall security guard. Acinorev let out a scream and took the courage to look for a flashlight on the body. She had found one and turned it on to look for any stores that could contain suitable clothing that'll last a bit longer. Jane stood next to Acinorev to search for anything that could be suitable as well. Then, after picking out some outfits they heard something fall behind them.

"Jane!! Did you do that?! What fell???!!" Acinorev whispered in panic.

"HELP!!!" Jane shouted.

Acinorev moved the flashlight towards her. Jane was getting held down by a Crazy! Jane grabbed her pistol, shooting off the arm of the zombie. She panicked and ran towards Acinorev. They both quickly got out their guns as the Crazy slowly dragged itself towards them. Acinorev handed the flashlight to Jane and took the first shot at the zombie. The shot went straight into its eye, which caused it to get angry. Jane being the one to freak out the most shot it two times in random places, grabbed the clothing, and told Acinorev to finish it off while she carried everything. Acinorev started shooting at its knees to see if that would stop it, but it didn't.

"Ahh!!" Jane freaked out as the zombie grabbed her leg and dragged her down.

Acinorev moved closer so she wouldn't shoot her friend, and fired her gun at the zombie's head. Finally, the crazy lay still and its eyes went blank.

----------------------------Darren & Noah--------------------------

"Alright, where to first? There's a weapon shop up ahead, and a gas station to the left" Darren told Noah,, who was kicking dirt in the air.

"I say the gas station, there's food and the counter guy always has a gun behind the desk." Noah stated.

They started heading towards the BP station, when they heard a loud scream followed by a gunshot. Darren quickly ran inside, with Noah right behind, gun in his hand.

"Help!! Aghh!!" Someone yelled behind the counter.

Both boys looked behind it to see a group of infected trying to eat the cashier. Their heads were half-open, oozing blood, and their flesh was falling off their bodies.

"Aghhhrghh!!" One of the infected mumbled, digging his long claw into the man's eye, digging it out of his socket, and then placing it into his torn-up, bloody mouth.

"Ugh, that's sick." Darren said, pulling out his shotgun, and then shooting off half of the Infected's face.

Suddenly, the group turned their attention to the only two healthy people there in the station.

"Braghhaghh!" They all screamed as they started dragging us down with them, ripping Darren's clothes, and slashing Noah across the face.

One of the zombies jabbed his hand into Noah' side, breaking one of his ribs.

"Are you—cough--all--right!?" Darren managed to say, as he was spitting out blood.

He only heard silence in return.

-----------------------------------Acinorev & Jane-------------------------------------

"That was way too close" Acinorev said, picking up the gun she dropped.

"I just wish none of this had ever happened." Jane said, almost ready to cry.

"I fucking hate the government, fucking messing up this medicine shit." Acinorev yelled out angrily.

"I think we should go check on Darren and Noah." Jane said, worrying about the two guys.

After grabbing their items that they chose out in the store, they ran back to the mall entrance.

"Uh oh…" Jane heard Acinorev say.

"What!?" The weaker of the two girls asked in a scared tone.

"It's almost midnight. We better get going; the Infected will be here any minute." Acinorev stated.

With that said, both girls hopped onto the motorcycle and rode off to where they left the boys behind.

------------------------------------Darren & Noah------------------------------

"Noah!? Noah? Are you ok!?" Darren asked, trying to fight off the infected.

He was actually worried for his friend, which is something he hated to admit.

Darren started shooting at the horde, trying to avoid hitting his unconscious teammate.

"Mbbrgghh!?" He heard something whisper from behind, then a pair of bony arms wrap around his chest.

"Ah-----" Darren's breathing was cut off, and soon he was slipping into unconsciousness…closer…closer….darker…black….falling into the darkness.

And then everything disappeared

---------------------------------4 Hours Later-----------------------------

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Noah heard through the darkness.

He tried to open his eyes, but to no success. Suddenly, a splash of freezing clod water hit him hard.

"Agghh!!! What the fuck!?" Noah yelled out, shivering from the cold.

"It's about time." Jane said, getting up from her seat.

"Wh-what happened!? Where's Darren!?" Noah looked around, worried.

"Chill out, sleeping beauty. He's sleeping in the other room" Acinorev stated with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Noah got up, heading over to the bedroom to check on Darren.

Nobody was in the bed, or anywhere in the room for that matter.

"Darren? You in here?" Noah asked worried.

"AHHHH!!!!" Noah heard a scream, falling to the ground from shock. "That's not fucking funny, Darren!!!"

Darren was on the floor, laughing at the joke he pulled on Noah.

"Haha, that was priceless" The boy on the floor stated between breaths.

"Stop joking around, dinner's ready!" Acinorev called out from the kitchen.

Meals for them were very limited since they used only one store for everything. They wouldn't take much knowing they would have to last on it for a long period of time. Darren was the one who organized the foods and Acinorev would cook them. Noah would accompany Acinorev to carry the products.

"I'm tired of always having less than everyone! I always get less of the portions!" Noah stated.

"It's just pizza and every one gets two slices. Besides we always give everyone the same rations in every meal." Acinorev responded.

"No one gets more so stop complaining and just eat." Jane spoke.

"Shut up Jane! You're not the one going out and risking your life!" Noah screamed.

"Calm yourself Noah! Everyone gets the same portion of food and risks their lives to the fullest. It's just food anyway. Now shut up and eat." Darren said while entering the kitchen.

"Calm myself??!!! Were in a world with fucking zombies and you expect me to calm myself!!?? We're here hiding while the crazies are out there still murdering people! Let's go do something about it!!!" Noah proclaimed.

Acinorev then slapped him which caused him to punch her. She then got out her gun and aimed it at him. Seeing this, Noah searched for his gun.

"HOW AMUSING!! The one acting as if he's so smart and brave doesn't carry his gun with him at all times." Acinorev pointed out.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!! GO STARVE YOURSELF LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!!!" Noah blurted out.

Darren hearing this became alarmed of what Acinorev was about to do.

"...You're...going......to.........DIE!!!"Acinorev threatened.

Acinorev then aimed for his head and shot but was pushed by Darren. Jane having been motionless finally got up.

"Acinorev. your;re being childish!!!" Darren began "Under no circumstances are you to shoot anyone in this house!!!"

Acinorev then ran outside followed by Jane. Now it was Darren with Noah.

"They'll be back, for now let's go look for things to fix the radio with." Darren ordered.

"Our radios are broken? Damn. There's still that shop next to the gas station that we didn't check out." Noah suggested.

"Right."

They walked outside and headed onto the motorcycle.

"It's still sunrise...That's good. Remember to tell me when the sun's almost gone." Darren said.

With Darren up front and Noah in the back they rode off to the shop. The roads were trashed with broken street lights, dead bodies, and broken, shattered belongings of the once living, but luckily the side walks were still half empty. The only stores they managed to see still up on their way to the shop were empty on the inside. The only times they saw the infected were in the very dark shops. They were lucky to be in the sun. The zombies hate to be out in the light. After a few miles they finally reached the gun shop. It was more equipped with better essentials than where they found their weapons. The store was small but easy to enter since the glass door was already broken. They entered the abandoned shop and peeked around to see what they could find.

"Haha, thats fucking hilarious. There's a gun named Pickle-80" Darren laughed.

"Oh wow." Noah said after giving a chuckle.

"Hmmpggghhhhhhh...."

"Did you hear that?" Noah questioned.

"Shhhhh. Go check what it is." Darren demanded, gun in his hand.

Noah slowly creeped towards the road with his gun ready to shoot anything that could come out.

"Hmmmmppppppggghhhh..."

"There it is again" Noah thought.

He walked to the corner and saw a body. Not just any body. It was the cashier from the gas station.

"How can he still be alive? He lost an eye, a leg, and his bleeding is intense!" Noah announced

As Darren ran outside he noticed it was getting dark, although it was just 4 P.M. He had to hurry before any Infected came wandering about on the streets.

"Let's just leave him there. The fuckers will finish him off."Darren began. "He doesn't even have a chance anyways."

"Good point. We still have to get something from the shop though. How about you go in the shop and look for anything that could be useful." Noah suggested.

"Sure. You stand guard in case the zombies come out. " Darren stated.

Darren then ran into the shop searching for anything that could be used to their benefit. Then he spotted something, an opendoor to a clothing rack for hunters. The coats were all bullet-proof and somewhat their sizes. He took four jackets and found two flashlights on the high racks as well.

"The sun's almost down!"Noah warned.

"Let's go, we'll just look for more things another day then." Darren had replied.

They got on the motorcycle, started the engine, and left. The sun was very dim now. Since they rode towards the opposite side of where the sun was, it just got darker and darker. Noah looked behind him in case any infected decided it was a good time to come out. After what seemed like hours (because of the horror of being defenseless at night) they finally reached the house.

"Just a few hours before dark. We're lucky as hell." Noah reported.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm sure as hell gonna get a good night's sleep." Darren said before looking up into the sky, feeling something cold hit his skin.

"Damn, it's raining. Better get home quick." Noah uttered.

"Let's just hope the girls are OK. For now, let's get some rest." Darren declared.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 1. If anybody has actually noticed this story, please rate & review. It's appreciated.


End file.
